Outdoor mail boxes in rural areas are often subjected to much abuse, exposed to weather, mauled and distorted. Such abuse often destroys the signal flag now in use on the box. This invention intends to provide a signal flag that may be readily attached to any existing rural mail box, and requires no drilling of holes or mounting of brackets, the mounting plate employed, being simple to handle and requiring no express expertise in joining same to the outside wall of the mail box.
A preliminary search was made of the patent records and the only reference believed pertinent was Jones, 932,287 issued Aug. 24, 1909, which discloses a pivotal flag, actuated by the door of the box and a depressed portion of the flag will contact the box, and having wings which also contact the box. This is, of course, easily broken or mutilated by abuse and readily rendered inoperative. It is an object of this invention to provide a signal for rural mail boxes that is easily mounted on a box and that will remain operable even after rough usage.